Bare Bones
by Cat 2
Summary: A secret from Troy's past comes back to haunt him. Can he, his Family, his friends and his relationship with Gabriella surive. cross with Bones in later chapters, rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

Bare bones

Disclaimer, I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters associated with it.

Author's Notes: this will be a cross with Bones, so if I don't get any reviews here I'll post it there. Enjoy.

Prologue

Deanna POV

I hate my birthday.

Most people when I say that look at me like I'm nuts. Even my family. I can't help it. It's...not a good time of year.

My Mum's brother, Jonny, died in Vietnam the day after in 1968. If I'd been a boy, I'd have been called John, all mum's family have told me that at least once. Dad cleared off 2 days after it when I was 10. And it was on the day itself that...

Aah! There's another reason I hate my birthdays. They start way too early.

"Get off!" I mutter, flapping infectively at them.

"NO!" Sam, my youngest brother says, bouncing even harder.

"Raise and shine Birthday girl!" Jake my other brother says, pulling at the covers. I sit up and catch sight of my final and oldest brother Troy, leaning against my doorframe, already dressed for school.

"I suppose you're the one I have to thank for this dawn chorus?"

Troy shrugs the grin on his face widening if possible.

"You love it!" he says.

"Mum made Pancakes!" Jake says yanking more at the covers, nearly pulling Sam off.

"o.k. o.k.!" I mutter. "Come on guys. Out! I need to get dressed."

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Dad says as I entered the kitchen, 10 minutes later. Lucille, mum as we all call her, smiles at me as she finishes laying the table. She knows this is rough time in dad and mine relationship, and her smile is an attempt to keep the peace. She needn't worry. There's no way I'd do anything to spoil this day for Sam or Jake. It's like the pancakes. I can't stand them, but Jake and, Sam to be honest, love them. Today is really about keeping them distracted.

"Me first." Sam says as soon as I've take my seat. He pushes a wrapped box towards me. It's evident he had help, and judging from the curious looks on dad, Troy and Jake's faces, he must have got it at school. Sam's twelve, but due to his special needs he can seem much younger.

I unwrap it, curious. A small pink bottle lands on my lap.

"Perfume for your date with Dave." Sam says smiling.

I smile too; pleased he remembered and seems O.K. about it. I lift his hands up to my face so he can feel it.

His grin widens.

"It's a proper smile." He says, making everyone laugh. What Sam lacks in his head, he more than makes up in his heart.

"Now me." Jake says, pushing a large, brown package towards me with syrupy hands.

"It's...it's very um." I say, gazing at the painting.

"You've got it upside down!" Jake says, turning upside down. I can see now what the subject is and understand its significance.

"It's beautiful!" I say, giving him a hug, which he struggles free from and returns to his pancakes.

Troy leans in with his present. We both know what it is; he's given me the same thing since I was 7. Still I have to admit this year's isn't bad, as I examine the silver metal tag with the orange cat's paw imprinted in it. I thread it on its chain with the others.

Next come the presents from dad and Lucille. Good, but boring and with none of the thoughts that come from the boys. Dave had agreed to give me my presents from him and his family on our date, and the girls gave me theirs last night. That just leaves one present left, in a large plastic box.

"That's from the Wildcats." Troy says as I yank it towards me.

"I think," I say as I lift the lid, "that this counts as a mercenary gift."

A huge cake in the shape of wildcat paw sits on a plastic tray. The wildcats know that I'll share it with them after practice. An unnerving thought suddenly occurs to me.

"Chad didn't make it did he?" I ask, remembering the Christmas Cookie Incident the first year we moved here. If anything makes me certain of the strength of Troy and Chad's friendship, it's them both lying groaning after been determined to prove they could cook.

"No. Zeke."

I put the cake to one side grinning. Zeke's an amazing chef, especially since he came out about his baking.

"You'd best hurry or you'll be late." Lucille says, glancing at the clock, as the door bell rings...

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters associated with it. I also don't own bones

Author's Notes: this will be a cross with Bones, so if I don't get any reviews here I'll post it there. It's not a tradisional bone's story, but as the only review I've got is from bj lucas has never seen bones. So I don't care. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

"Mr. Jack Bolton?" This was the part that Agent Seeley Booth hated.

"Yes?" the man who stood in the doorway gazed in surprise at Booth and his partner Dr Temperance "bones" Brennan.

"Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. This is Dr Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute, Washington."

"What this about?"

"May we come in?" Jack Bolton paused for a moment, then stepped aside and led them though into a kitchen. It was set for breakfast, four kids sitting at the table devouring pancakes. Paper stretched across the table reminded them that, if the reports were correct, today was not only the anniversary of Elizabeth Holmes Bolton's disappearance, but was also her oldest child birthday.

"What's going on?" the new Mrs Bolton stepped forward, putting herself between them and the children.

"You found mum haven't you?" the girl had got to her feet. She was gazing at them, with an expression of horror on her face.

"Deanna," Mrs. Bolton voice held a warning note, but the girl ignored it.

"Haven't you?" Deanna Holmes Bolton stood out against her blonde brothers as a striking brunette. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and T-shirt, obvious ready for college. She was the spitting image of her mother if the photos Angela had used for identification.

"Mr. Bolton, can you indentify these pieces of jewellery." He took the pictures Brennan handed to him. Jack Bolton barely glanced at them.

"They're Betty's." He said without emotion.

"The only pieces she said she wanted to be buried with."Deanna said, rapidly, her voice becoming desperate. "She always said the rest would be divided between us." She gazed at Brennan and said. "She's dead isn't she?"

"Yes." Brennan said, quietly.

"How?" asked the youngest.

"She was shot." Brennan said, ignoring Booth's furious looks.

Sam nodded calmly.

"May I be excused?" he asked in the same calm voice.

Mrs Bolton nodded, and all four boys got to their feet. Deanna followed them.

"Deanna. Troy. Jake. Sam." Jack followed, calling ineffectively after them. He followed them upstairs.

"I think you'd better go." Mrs Bolton said. Booth nodded and escorted Brennan out.

Jack walked along the landing, knocking on each door. On receiving no reply, he tried Sam's door, grateful that his door couldn't lock.

Sam sat in the middle of the bed, curled up into as small a ball as he could manage sobbing brokenly, his face buried into the fur of Blue, the stuffed bear he'd had since anyone could remember. Jack made to enter the room, but at the same time the connecting door between Deanna's room and Sam's. She sat with Jake and Troy on her bed, cuddling them both against her. She moved slowly and lifted Sam up. Carrying him though, she sunk down on to the bed and encouraged him to uncurl himself and pulled him into her arms. Then taking Jake and Troy in her arms as well, she clung to them all. The tears were streaming down her cheeks, silently unlike the sobs of her brothers.

He felt irrationally guilty standing there. Betty had been their mother, not his. She was only his wife and his ex wife at that. He pulled the door shut, as he heard Deanna mutter.

"It's O.K." she swallowed. "We'll be alright."

TBC

Reviews encourage me to write more. So if you like this hit that button and let me know.


	3. Chapter 2

Bare bones

Disclaimer, I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters associated with it.

Author's Notes: this will be a cross with Bones. It's not a traditional bone's story, but it's not posted for bones. So I don't care. Enjoy.

I'm not sure whether this should be two chapters or 1. I wrote it as one, but the length is making me rethink. If any one feels very strongly about this let me know.

Author Note 2. I suffer from dyslexia and lack a beta reader. So if my spelling/ grammar really offend anyone would they like to volunteer?

Virtual Cookies to angelbecca913 and bj lucas for their wonderful reviews. They really do make me write faster.

Chapter 2

Dr Watson was a scotch terrier of man, who regarded his visitor's with deep suspicion.

"I don't like it!" he declared, rooting in the filing cabinets. He held up his hands to silence his visitors.

"I know you've got all the legal what's it. But nowhere on that bit of paper is it written that I have to like it!"

He found the file and all but threw it to Booth and Brennan. Several photo's fell out, and he got down to gather them up, while Brennan examined the folder.

"Holmes-Bolton." The label read. Beneath this four department of Welfare numbers were written along with names and dates.

"All I will say," He continued, replacing the photos in the folder, "is that if you hurt those kids, I will have your badge."

He turned one of the photos to face them.

"They've been hurt enough already," he muttered, replacing the photo in the folder.

Deanna POV

"You don't have to go in, you know." Lucille says, fiddling with anything within reach. "You've had a terrible shock. No one will think any less of you if you..." she trails off.

This is exactly how it was when we first came here. She's nervous and unsure, exactly as she was back then. So are we to be honest. Jake picks at his breakfast, Troy's like a tightly coiled spring and Sam...Go back nearly 10 years and you've got Sam.

"I've got a paper due into day. Only excuse proff'll accept is total end of the human race."

"Big game on Saturday." Troy grunts. Jake's face says it all.

No matter how scary going to school is, it's less scary than staying here.

"Come on." I say, dumping my untouched breakfast into the sink. "I'll drive." It makes sense. Troy's missed the bus, and I don't think any of us could face it today.

Lucille reaches out to touch me as we pass, but I shake it off.

"Best thing for all of us is to get back in the game."

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hill Valley, California

_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so.__I only know I never wanna let you go__'cos you started something, can't you see.__Ever since we met you've had a hold on me.__I__t__ happens to be __true,__ I only want to be with you._

Dave Mcfly sang along with the radio as he finished shaving. He was in a great mood. In a few short hours he'd been in sunny New Mexico, with his girl in his arms.

_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do.__I wanna spend each moment of the day with you.__Look what has happened with just one kiss.__I never knew that I could be in love like this.__It's crazy but it's true, I only want to be with you._

He could agree with Raymonde Ivor's sentiments. When she had first moved to there, the distances involved had nearly killed him. 4 years on it was a little easier, but not much. That was why he spent so much time at work. There he could distract himself from thoughts of her.

Still none of that mattered now. Tonight he'd be with her. And tomorrow night he'd have the most beautiful woman in the world on his arm at the company reception. And even more so that evening, as no matter how good Deanna looked in that black dress, she looked even better out of it.

_You stopped and smiled at me, __asked me if I'd care to dance.__I fell into your open arms, __I didn't stand a chance.__Now, listen, honey, I just wanna be beside you everywhere.__As long as we're together, honey, I don't care__'cos you started something, can't you see.__Ever since we met you've had a hold on me.__No matter what you do, I only want to be with you.__You stopped and smiled at me, __asked me if I'd care to dance.__I feel into your open arms, __I didn't stand a chance. _

He was glad the bathroom door was shut. He'd never hear the end of it, if his brother overheard this.

That was one thing he envied about the Betty's kids. They could all sing brilliantly. Even Sammy.

_Now, listen, honey, I just wanna be beside you everywhere.__As long as we're together, honey, I don't care__'cos you started something, can't you see.__Ever since we met you've had a hold on me.__No matter what you do, I only want to be with you.__No matter, no matter what you do, I only want to be with you.__No matter, no matter what you do, I only want to be with you._

The song finished and the jingle for Hill Valley radio came on, followed by the striking of the town clock that announced the 8 o'clock news.

"Our top story this morning. Valley Lake is that of Local girl Elizabeth Bolton, nee Holmes. Mrs Bolton..."

The announcer undoubtedly said more, but Dave didn't hear her. His only thoughts were of Deanna. Pausing only to bellow the news to his mother, he ran out to his car.

Deanna POV

The schools are reassembly close together around here. Usually that makes life easier.

Jake's and Sam's schools are opposite each other. Jake's out the car almost before I stop it. Can't say I blame him.

It takes nearly 10 minutes to coax Sam out of the car. Even then he hangs on to me like a drowning man to wreckage. Troy Begins getting out to help, but I stop him. This is going to be painful enough as it is.

Mrs Roman, Sam's teacher comes out to meet us as I finish dragging Sam down the corridors. Dad phoned all the relevant people yesterday, so she isn't surprised.

"Sam. Deanna. I just want you to know how sorry everyone was to hear about your loss." She says in her "special needs teacher" voice, calm, caring and in control, just like a social worker.

I'm attempting to disentangle Sam from me, so I merely nod. I don't know why she bothers. Most of Sam's classmates don't understand life, let alone death.

"If you ever need to talk..." she begins, but I stop her.

"Thanks, but it too soon. Just want to get back in the swing of things, you know."

"Of course," she says, her "understanding" smiles on, "but remember my door is always open."

"Thanks." I reply, finally getting Sam off me. "I'd better get going."

This invokes the first reaction I've had from him since he woke up this morning.

"NO!" Sam screams, grabbing on to my jeans as he falls to the floor.

"NO!NO!NO!"

Mrs Roman gazes in complete shock. I can't blame her. She's only been here 6 months, so she can't remember the problems we had when Sam first started here. They made this look mild.

I kneel down beside him and force him to focus on me.

"What time is it?" I ask, popping the cover on his watch.

If there's one thing Sam's certain about its telling the time.

"9 o'clock."

"What time does school finish?""Three thirty."

"Then at three thirty five," I say, showing him on the watch, "I'll be here to pick you up".'Kay?"

"Promise?" Sam says his face full of suspicion.

"Yes""'Kay." Sam says, nodding.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Thank you for agreeing to see us on such short Notice.""Not at all Agent. As I said on the phone only too happy to help"

If Dr Watson was a scotch terrier, then police captain Harry Paris was an overstuffed Labrador.

"We're got numerous reports of domestic disturbances on file.""What can you tell us about them?" Brenan asked, as they sat down.

"Not much to tell. Usual pattern with only a slight variance. Victim refused to press charges, kids clammed up when we tried to talk to them, even when they were the victims.""Did the violence lessen after Mr. Bolton's departure?"Paris shook his head sadly. "Intensified if anything.""Some women always fall for the wrong guy." Booth observed. Paris grunted.

"O.k. we're going to need a list of all Elizabeth Holmes's boyfriends that you can remember.""Don't remember any, not after her husband left."Booth and Brenan exchanged a confused look.

"But you said..."

"Yeah " Paris replied equally confused. "I thought you knew..."Deanna POV.

East High's about 10 minute drive from Sam's school, 5 if you walk it, but Troy shows no signs of moving when I get in the car. Guess we all need sometime.

"You know how it'll go right?" I ask as I drive, partly in an attempt to fill the void in the car and partly to figure out what's wrong with him. It's more than Mum's death, I'm sure of it.

"Everyone will be very "sympathetic and walking on eggshells around you for days. Darbus might even turn out to be human."

No response.

"Your real friends though, they'll do all they can to help. Even if that's more frustrating they will eventually figure it out. You've got a pretty good group too. Chad, Zeke, Jason and Gabriella."

There it is! At the mention of Gabriella's name Troy tenses even more if possible. I pull over and turn off the ignition.

"Spill Bolton or this is as far as we go."Troy considers resistance for a few seconds, but quickly admits defeat.

"Gabriella doesn't know." He says, looking at his feet. "She thinks Lucille's my mum. Biological I mean."

I grimace, considering my response. On the one hand he lied to her, or if not lied at least gave a false impression. On the other knowing the mess that was our mother, can I honestly blame him?

"You have to tell her."

He nods, obviously worried.

"Listen to me." I say forcing him as though he was Sam to focus on me. "What happen back there. Don't let it destroy what you've got with Gabriella. It was never that powerful!"

Troy shifts, uncertainly.

"Believe, tell her everything. What you've got with Gabriella, it's special and it's strong. It can survive this."

"How do you know?" Troy demands. There's no anger in his voice, only a desperate need for reassurance.

"I've seen the way you look at her." I reply, slipping into gear and back on to the road. "I know that look. It's the same one Dave gives me."

Troy face tells me that he has something to say, but he chooses not and we arrive at East High, where the Wild cats are waiting in force.

"It'll be O.K." I tell him. He doesn't believe me. I don't know if I believe myself. He climbs out and makes to run over to join the Wildcats, but I call him back.

"Just keep ya head in the game!" he nods. Keeping our heads in the game is a Bolton speciality.

I drive off; watching as the Wildcats, flock around Troy, glad for once that it's a 10 minute drive to college.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"I thought you knew." Captain Paris said, confused.

"Jack Bolton wasn't the perpetrator of the violence, He was the victim."

Reviews encourage me to write more. So if you like this hit that button and let me know.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters associated with it.

Author Note 1. I suffer from dyslexia and lack a beta reader. So if my spelling/ grammar really offend anyone would they like to volunteer?

Virtual Cookies to angelbecca913 and bj lucas for their wonderful reviews. They really do make me write faster.

Chapter 3

Deanna POV

Love is weird.

I figured that out when I was 5, after witnessing another of my parent's fights. The next five years until Dad cleared out merely confirmed my opinions. No matter how many times mum hit him, he never responded, either physically or verbally. I can only presume it was love.

The four years after that, I had no time for love. You try raising 4 boys, dodging blows and maintaining a passing grade. It takes up most of your time.

Then Dave came into my life. Well, that's inaccurate. I've known Dave since we were both in diapers, but it was the first time I saw him as anything other than a friend. The situation only confirmed my opinions. I found myself behaving like an idiot around him. I got lucky. We both knew the situation and accepted it.

I used to tell the boys stories of knights rescuing people, the legends of King Arthur, the Lady of Shallot, Viking sagas, anything really to distract them from the reality. Most people when they look at Jake's painting see that. I however also see my knight. It was never my dad who I thought would rescue us, it was Dave.

So why is it so hard to call him?

I get my cell from my bag and beginning dialling his number again. And again I hang up before I've finished. Just like the last times.

And It's now three twenty five, and my head is pounding, but I promised Sam I'd pick him, so I'm to the car.

Then I see someone leaning on the car's bonnet.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Do you know what's wrong with Troy?" Gabriella asked Taylor. "He's been avoiding me all day."

"Probably just nerves about the game." Taylor replied, not turning her attention from the blackboard on which a complicated equation glared at the two girls.

"Chad's the same."Gabriella nodded, but she couldn't shake the feeling it was something more.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Deanna POV.

"You should have called," Dave says, attempting unsuccessfully to keep the accusation out of his voice.

"I..." I trail off. There's no excuse. "I'm sorry."His face is a mask of guilt.

"No. I am." He says. "You've been coping with all this on your own and then I come here and act like a jerk."

"You didn't." I reply, before adding. "Anyway I've had dad and Lucille to help."

Dave can't catch himself before he snorts, but he says nothing else, well aware that if he does it'll lead to a row.

"How's everyone holding up?" he asks.

I can't stop myself. It all comes pouring out. I don't know if what I say makes any sense, all I know is that Dave pulls me against him in a hug.

"it's O.k." he whispers softly as I breath in his scent, a mixture of cologne, sweat from the drive, sunshine and OJ and something else, something indefinable that always makes me feel safe. It is with reluctance that I pull away from him.

"I have to go. I promised Sammy I'd pick him up."

"Let me drive," he protests, taking my keys.

"You've driven what 12 hours?-"

"So another couple of hours won't make a great deal of difference. Anyway" he says leaning in to sniff my hair. "You've got a splitting headache."

"How did you...?"

"I smelt the lavender on your temples." He steps back and regards me with concern. "Have you eaten today?"I suddenly lack the energy for a lie.

"So we go pick Sammy up, get something to eat. Then you can drive us home. Deal?" he holds out his hand and I take it.

"Deal."

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Alright team. Let's get it together! Run shuffle drill!" Troy's voice echoed across the gym as the team hurried to obey. Chad joined them, bouncing and weaving the ball around, but his mind was only half on his actions. He was watching Troy.

Troy was a great captain and could motivate like no one else. However today it was obvious, as it had been all day that his mind wasn't there. Having being there, Chad was worried.

At the break he could stand it no longer. Under the cover of fetching his water bottle, he dug his cell phone out of his bag and dialled.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Deanna POV

My cell rings, as I'm getting back in the car, clutching a Happy Meal for Sam and 2 Mcnugget meals for Dave and me. I hand the happy meal to Sam, enjoying his expression of surprise at this act of rebellion before I answer.

"Hello?... Yes...what?...no. it's O.K. I'll be right there." Dave glances at me, as he opens the ketchup for Sam. It is one of the great mysteries of the world why Sam can pour himself a glass of juice with no problems, but if he tries pouring sauce of any description over food...well let's just say that last time we let him put syrup on his own pancakes, he used half the bottle.

"What's up?" he said, as I listen to a voice mail message from Chad.

"Jake." I reply, "He has apparently in a fit of artist temperament destroyed the art room!" Dave grimaces as I slide out in first, but he knows better than to argue.

"And according to Chad something's up with Troy." This brings a more concerned expression.

Since he was a baby Jake, like mum, has been an extrovert. If there's a problem, the world knows about it. Troy on the other hand, whether by choice or requirement, is excellent at controlling himself. If Chad felt there was something wrong, then there probably was.

Which is why, as soon as I arrive at school I head for the locker rooms. The guys have already departed, only Chad and Troy remain. They're sitting on the benches in there, Troy still in his sweaty uniform. Chad's trying to talk to him, but his relief when I show up is palatable.

"Come on. Kiddo." I say gently kneeling beside him. "Let's go." Troy obeys and we move off. Chad pauses by the door, evidently seeing his ride, but unsure whether he should stay. Then he looks at Troy and at me, and decides to go.

The art room is next and it's a mess, even by its standards. Paint, inks and paper are strewn everywhere and brushes, pen and pencils littered like leaves. Amidst this chaos, covered in art materials sits my brother. He's crying. My anger evaporates and I run to him, kneeling beside him, while I look at the canvas behind him. Like everything else in the room it's covered with art supplies and slashed, but its subject is still clear and it makes the breath catch in my throat.

"I can't remember." Jake sobs in to my top. "I can't remember what she looked like! She's our mum! And I can't remember!"

"You can!" I say, forcing him to look at me. "You're just not sure who to remember." In the painting I can see all the faces of our mother that I remember. The young girl from the photo's aunty Lorraine's photo album. The chorus girl, who she could transform into when she was teaching us to sing. The loving mum baking and laughing with us... and the darker side. The drunk and the monster who hit us.

"It'll be O.K." I say, getting to my feet and helping Jake to his, unable to look at the picture. Dave slips his arm around my waist and for the first time since this whole mess started I believe it.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters associated with it.

Author's Notes: this will be a cross with Bones. It's not a traditional bone's story, but it's not posted for bones. So I don't care. Enjoy.

Author Note 2 . I suffer from dyslexia and lack a beta reader. So if my spelling/ grammar really offend anyone would they like to volunteer?

Virtual Cookies to angelbecca913 and bj lucas for their wonderful reviews. They really do make me write faster.

Chapter 4

Dave's POV

They're arguing in the kitchen. I don't know whether I provoke these arguments, or whether they happen regardless. Either way they're in full flow at the minute. Not even bothering to try to keep it down.

"It's not open for debate. I'm going out. If I don't, Dave'll hit you!"

That's true enough. I've tried to get on with Jack Bolton for Deanna's sake, but I can't. The guy walks out on his kids, has no contact and makes no attempt to protect them for 5 years, and then waltz back in and tries to run their lives. Not only that, but every time something like this happens, it's Deanna who has to pick up the pieces. Deanna says it's not as simple as that, but I don't see it.

What I do see, however, is Sammy's sightless eyes regarding me nervously.

"She's kidding." I say quickly. Jake snorts, but makes no further comment.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's all arranged."

"That was before..." Jack begins, but trails off.

Deanna nods fiercely. "Yes. But that makes no difference."

"It makes every difference. Someone has to watch them. Your mother and I-"

Deanna swells dangerously and, for a moment, I think she'll hit him. Then,

"I'll watch them." Troy speaks up uncertainly, shocking them both in silence. As one they turn to face him.

"Isn't that the night of your date with Gabriella?" Deanna asks. I curse her. Why look a gift horse in the mouth?Troy shrugs.

"She could come over," Lucille suggests, quickly. I don't think she's keen on the situation; it's a bit embarrassing to visit your husband's ex wives' lawyer, especially when they were never divorced and said lawyer lives in a small town, but I think she's as desperate as anyone to get out of here.

"You won't be leaving till what seven thirty eight?" she continues. "Deanna can get Sam fed and settled. Jake'll be around to prevent any misbehaviour."

This I have to agree with. Jake could kill romance in a boudoir.

"Hey!" Jake protests, but everyone ignores him.

"Then it's settled." I open my mouth to protest at this complete disregard for Deanna's feelings, but she catches my eye and shakes her head.

Lose the Battle win the war is one of her favourite sayings.

_Later_

The door bell rings. Since Jack and Lucille left things have felt almost...normal. Like back in Hill Valley. In fact I answer the door before I realise where I am.

A Latino girl is standing on the doorstep. She looks nervously up at me.

"Err Hi."

"Yes?"

"Is Troy in?"

"Depends."

"Who is it?" Deanna wanders back in. She's changed into a skirt, not surprising as Sam threw up over her only dress pants, but it still makes her look gorgeous.

"Hey Gabriella."

So this is the famous Gabriella, I've heard so much about. I can see why Troy likes her. She's got looks and from the way she gazing at me waiting for an explanation, spunk.

"Let her in, Dave and quit acting like an idiot."She turns yelling for her brother and I attempt to introduce myself.

"I'm Dave. I'm with..." I jerk my head at Deanna as Troy enters.

"o.k." Deana continues, gathering up her purse and things. "Sam is settled again, but if there are any more problems you can call me on the mobile. Jake's upstairs, and if I come back and he's still up I will cut you into shish-kebabs.see ya."

She marches out the door leaving me to rush after her.

It's interesting how different people handle stress, especially when it starts to get to them. Troy retreats into himself, remaining outwardly calm. Jake explodes. Sammy tends to hurl and Deanna... Deanna goes into what I call robot mode to cope.

Which is why as soon as we're in the car I ask her,

"You sure about this?"

She shakes her head. "No. But it's the right thing to do."

I gaze at her, my brave beautiful girl and my heart feels like it'll break.

"I love you." I say.

She looks at me, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"I know."

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Gabriella POV

Troy hasn't told me why he asked me to come over. I'm hoping he'll tell me what's being going on these past few days. But I've been here nearly half an hour and he hasn't said anything. Just kept staring at his hands. Suddenly he takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders.

"I've got something to tell you." He says. My heart sinks.

"It's-"

But then a small voice calls out

"Troy. Troy."

TBC

next chapter: Will Gabriella stand by her man when she learns the truth? plus the story of Betty Holmes Bolton.

As I said at the top thanks to my reviews, but I'm sure there are more of you who've read my fan fic, so come on hit that button and let me know. Flames are ignored, this is for fun people!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters associated with it.

Author's Notes: this will be a cross with Bones. It's not a traditional bone's story, but it's not posted for bones. So I don't care. Enjoy.

Author Note 2 . I suffer from dyslexia and lack a beta reader. So if my spelling/ grammar really offend anyone would they like to volunteer?

Virtual Cookies to angelbecca913 and bj lucas for their wonderful reviews. They really do make me write faster.

Chapter 5

"Troy where are you?" Sam called plaintively as he stepped through the door.

"I'm right here, Sammy," Troy responded, trying to keep his voice calm, as he'd heard Deanna do a million times.

Sam was sitting up in the bed pushing frantically at the blankets over him. He turned in the direction of Troy's voice.

"Troy, I'm sorry I made a mess. I tried to get up but I didn't have time. I'm sorry." Fear and uncertainly were clearly present in his voice. Troy could only guess what memories the last few days had brought back for Sam. He knew his own well enough.

Glancing at the bed, he saw that Sam had been sick again but hadn't been able to get up in time.

"It's ok, Sam. It's ok," he reassured gently, bunching up the soiled blanket and pushing it away from Sam. "It's not your fault."

He yanked the soiled pyjama top from Sam, talking to reassure him the entire time.

"Let's just get you cleaned up, ok? You still feeling sick?"

Sam passively let Troy undress him, nodding his head slightly in answer to the questions.

"Don't feel good," he whispered before leaning into Troy's solid presence.

Troy shook his head gently, wishing Deanna was here.

"I know you don't." He said, now recognising the symptoms of the 24 hour bug Jake had had nearly a week ago. Sam's immune system wasn't brilliant, and the stress would have made it worse

"I wish Mama were here," Sam whispered.

"Aw, Sammy," Troy sighed. He understood this. No matter how bad it had got, she had always still been their mum. Nothing could change that and this was why, despite Sam still smelling horribly sickly he cuddled him close.

As he held on to Sam offering whatever comfort he could, he forgotten about Gabriella who'd come upstairs after him. She'd stopped just inside the door to the room and then just stood there watching.

Nervously she approached the bed and gently touched Troy's shoulder.

"I'll get you a washcloth to clean him up," she offered. Troy nodded gratefully, jerking his head in the direction of the bathroom. When she returned with the washcloth and a towel, Sam was still leaning against Troy. As she handed the washcloth over, she must have done something to alert Sam to her presence.

"Who?" Sam asked quietly.

"It's just Gaby Sam. Remember Deanna told you she was coming over tonight didn't she?"

Sam nodded and Gabriella drew back slightly watching this strange tableau.

Sam was leaning against Troy, who was gently wiping his face with the washcloth. When he'd got most of the vomit, he dried it with the towel. The scene looked both natural and strange to her. It was natural in that she'd often seen mothers do the same for their children but strange that this was Troy. She had seen Troy the basket ball player, troy the singer and even Troy the jerk. But Troy the carer was someone new to her.

"o.k." Troy said, leaning back. "You think you're going to be sick again?"

Sam considered the question thoughtfully for a moment then nodded.

"Then we'd better get you to the bathroom." He gently helped Sam to his feet, and began moving towards the door. Seeming to notice Gabriella standing by the door for the first time.

"You go downstairs. I'll be there as soon as I can."

It was lucky that he did that. They barely made it to the bathroom, before Sam was sick again. Kneeling down to support him as he was, Troy felt Sam's forehead, having to fight down the desire to swear as he felt a fever.

Reassuring Sam that he'd be back within the hour, he went out on to the landing, and began dialling Deanna's number.

"Don't do that."

He turned to see Jake standing there.

"Deanna said she'd give me ten dollars, if when this happened again I could persuade you not to call her and to go back to Gabriella while I take care of Sam."

"But she and Dave will have only just reached the restaurant..."

"They're not going to a restaurant."

Troy stood still, realising for the first time that he should have realised this when Deanna said she was on her mobile. If she and Dave had been eating out, then she'd have given the restaurant's number instead.

"Then where are they?"

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

FBI Building, Albuquerque New Mexico.

"As you seen these," Deanna said, replacing file upon the table, "that I needn't bother lying to you."

"It tends to be helpful." Agent Seeley Booth sat opposite both of them, regarding them. He had already tried to make Dave leave, but had stopped when informed that he was Deanna's attorney as well as her boyfriend.

Deanna sighed deeply.

"The reason I wasn't surprised when you said that Mum was dead, is that I knew. She'd never have left us, 'specially not with Dad as our only relative."

Noticing the expressions on the agent's faces she added

"It's more complicated than those photos make it appear."She continued "At the same time I don't think she could deal with what happened that night."

"What did happen that night?"

_ "__Stop__ it!" Troy's voice sounded miles away from her. "__Stop__ it Mum! You'll kill her."_

_"__You__ want some?" her mother's voice the voices slurred, a bottle in __her__ hand approaching Troy._

She tensed, forcing the memories down. If she was going to do this, then she couldn't let the past affect her.

"Please," she said quickly. "Let me tell the story my way. Just don't interrupt."

Booth nodded slowly, and Deanna began uncertainly,

"I guess the best place to start is at the beginning."

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Gabriella was sitting still on the couch when Troy came down. Both were surprised at hits. Troy expected Gabriella to have left and she had expected him to avoid their talk by taking care of his brother upstairs. Neither said it but both were relieved that their fears were unfounded.

"What's wrong with him?" Gabriella asked uncertainly.

Troy fought the reflex action to say that there was nothing wrong with Sam. He was just special.

"They don't know. Some kind of brain damage, but they're not sure what caused it." He paused remembering.

It had begun about a month after Dad had left. Things seemed to suddenly start to go wrong. Sam became withdrawn and wary of being left by himself. He seemed to cling to Deanna or Tory the most. Sam was easily upset and constantly sought the approval of those around him.

At first it had suggested that Sam was suffering depression and he'd been treated accordingly but it seemed nothing alleviated the symptoms of it. Then the headaches had started. Stress was the first thing everyone contributed it to but they grew worse over time. Eventually Sam was subjected to battery of tests, and it was then they found it.

No one knew just what the cause was or what the final outcome would be. All they could say for sure was that Sam had a sort of brain damage and that was the root cause of the change in Sam's emotional state as well as the headaches. It could get worse, the doctors had said, or it could simply plateau. The one thing they were sure of is that it wouldn't get better.

The next 6 months had been watching Sam grow worse. Although his intellect remained intact his emotional state seemed to regress more and more. Fortunately, if anything could be considered fortunate, Sam's emotional state seemed to veer away from outbursts and depression as he became more sweet-natured than he had been. He was eager to please those around him and the sunny smile he turned on anyone who offered him even the smallest of praise was enough to warm anyone's heart.

In addition to the decline of his emotional state Sam's vision also seemed to be affected . Again they were told there was nothing that could be done and, most likely, his vision would worsen to total blindness. This had placed a great stress on an already tense situation, and it had been about this time that the violence always present in the back ground of their parent's marriage had spilled over.

"It could be genetic; it could be an effect of Mum's drinking or just pure bad luck. They don't know."

"Lucille drank?" Gabriella asked, trying to equate this with the woman she knew.

Troy shook his head. "That's what I need to talk to you about." He said. Staring at his hands he drew a deep breath.

"Lucille isn't my biological mother. She's my stepmother."

He stole a small glance at Gabriella to see how she was taking this. Her face was expressionless.

"My real mum," he paused uncertain how to explain this, "we found out she died a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella demanded. Troy sighed.

"I need to begin at the beginning..."

TBCapologises to anyone who was after more of what happened with Betty Bolton. I really did mean to include it in this chapter, but the plot bunnies/ my muse has been at me with this all day. Really irritating as I have to revise. So sorry for this and for posting two at once.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer, I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters associated with it.

Author's Notes: this will be a cross with Bones. It's not a traditional bone's story, but it's not posted for bones. So I don't care. Enjoy.

Author Note 2 . I suffer from dyslexia and lack a beta reader. So if my spelling/ grammar really offend anyone would they like to volunteer?

Author's note 3. Apologises if this chapter is confusing. Basically _italics are flashbacks; _writing under a character's name is them telling their part of the story. If you need any more help, hit the button and let me know. Also apologises if the language or images in this chapter offend anyone. There is child abuse here I must warn you. The language please allow for the stress of the situation.

Virtual Cookies to angelbecca913 and bj lucas for their wonderful reviews. They really do make me write faster.

Chapter 6

Deanna

"My mum was born in Hill Valley California. The town was founded in 18th Century, but it came into its own during the fifty's as a home for returning service men. Even when we were born it was still small town, apple pie America. At the same time it was a town of great wealth and great poverty within a few miles. We were in the middle of it.

"I don't know much about my mum's early life. I got the impression, but it was nothing more you understand that alcohol played a big part in it. I do know that her brother and best friend died in 1968, and that the family kinda fell apart, if it hadn't already.

"What I do know is by the time she was 10, she was in the system.

"She went through a series of foster homes, and... I'm sorry there is only one word for it got fucked up, physically, sexually emotionally.

"This was during the sixties. It may have been a brave new world, but child abuse was still a taboo subject.

"As a result when my mum went to New York, to for fill her dream of been a Broadway star, she was damaged goods. It was there that she met my Dad."

Troy

"I don't really know how my parents met. I know it was in New York when he was at college and she was trying to make it, but more than that I don't know. Dad doesn't talk of her, and while she was alive mum never spoke of it. After he left her never referred to him except as that bastard," he blushed slightly at the language.

"They fell in love. As children of the fifties they married quickly, that my whole family has never left me in doubt of, and had Deanna within a year. There's two years between me and Deanna, and two between me and Jake. Sam's the baby with four years between him and Jake. I think they tried for one in-between Jake and Sam, but she miscarried. Maybe that was what started it."

Deanna

"I don't know whether mum was drinking when she met dad, I suspect she was, but I don't know. I do know that by the time Troy was born she was an alcoholic.

"Dad loved her. Of that I've no doubt. I can remember long periods of her vanishing, which I now know would be for rehab. It never lasted long. I think I was about 5 when the violence started.

"At first it was nothing much. Dad would just have a black eye that he claim he'd got by walking into a door, or that he'd banged it at practise. But things got worse when it was decided after Jake was born that we'd move back to Hill Valley.

"I think mum had some notion that this would save her marriage, but ultimately it made it worse."Troy

"Dad was still with playing pro back then. That mean he was away a lot.""you know how Taylor was about Chad and the cheerleaders?" he didn't wait for Gabriella's nod, in fact she was no longer sure he was even aware she was in the room."Well that's what it was like. Mum was convinced dad was cheating on her even when he swore he wasn't. The violence and the drinking intensified, 'specially after she miscarried."Deanna.

"What," Deanna asked, regarding "did my dad tell you about his and mum's breakup?"

"That he left."

Deanna nodded slowly.

"Least he told you the truth."

_Ten year old Deanna sneaks down stairs for a glass of water. It's as she's reaching for it that she hears the strange noise. Wandering out into the hall in her nighty she sees her dad standing there, his suitcase in hand._

_"Daddy?" she asks, still half asleep. _

_He turns looking at her shamefaced._

_"I'm sorry princess." He says gently. "I just can't take it anymore." They standing gazing at each other for a moment, then he steps out the door. She doesn't know it'll be five years before she sees him. _"Jake and Sam still think mum threw him out."

"And Troy?" Dr Brennan asks. Deanna ducks her head.

"Troy only found out the truth this summer."

_During high school musical 2_

_"Hey" Deanna says, coming to Troy's room. She had just noticed her father leaving and had, though she would never admit her been impressed with what he said._

_Troy continued to throw the ball in the air and made no response._

_"There's something you need to know." Deanna said, messing with socks in an open draw. "About dad. Mum didn't kick him out. He left."_

_"What?" _

_Deanna turned forcing herself to look at him._

_"He walked out on us, Troy, of his own free will."_

_"So been a jerk and abandoning people you care about genetic!" the anger and bitterness in his voice shocked her. She hadn't expected him to be O.K. about it, lord only knows she wasn't but this wasn't what she expected either._

_"What? No! No Troy! Dad left because he was afraid to fight for what he wanted. He loved Mum. He never stopped. We both know that, it's partly why my relationship with Lucille is so bad. But he couldn't handle what the alcohol was doing to her. If he'd stuck around... troy, you remember, we both do that right up till the end there were times when Mum, not that...thing the drink created, was around, times we could believe she beat it. But he wasn't strong enough to fight for it." She looked her brother in the eye. _

_"You're a lot stronger than dad is Troy. Don't be afraid to fight." She got up to leave._

_"Hey!" Troy called after her. She turned in the door._

_"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"_

_Deanna shrugged. "I don't know" she admitted. "It just seemed easy to live the lie."_

Troy

"After dad left things got worse. Sam was diagnosed, which increased the stress. The violence then started on us." Gabriella face was shocked. She tried to take Troy in her arms, but he was too tense.

Deanna

"By the time I was 14 I was getting beaten up pretty much every night. School started picking up on it, and the police were called several times. But My Mum was still in that woman. She'd, when she was sober, still sing the old Broadway songs with us. Still teach us dances. Still be mum. And when she couldn't be I had to."

She swallowed.

"I think mum hated what was happening. She was becoming what she feared most and she couldn't stop it. She kept trying to beat it, but she was too strong." Tears were streaming down her face, and Booth almost suggested they take a break. But then he took a look at Dave. He was holding her hand, but she didn't seem to notice. She needed to tell them all this. She needed to let it out.

"Things got so bad, that the night she vanished I'd finally agreed to go along with Dave's plan. There's a charity out in Hill Valley. It aims to keep families together despite everything. I planned to take the boys there. Then tell mum either she got some help or..." she trailed off. "I don't what or was." She admitted. "I couldn't tell anyone cos we'd end up in the system." She shook her head.

"It never came to that. In the worse way possible."

_"Trying to leave were you? Trying to show me up as a Bad mother!?"__Deanna lay there, trying to roll with the punches. She made no sound, experience having taught her that it would only make it worse._

_"Mum, Please! Deanna __Didn't__ mean!" _

_Troy NO! She longed to call out, but even breathing hurt. Dimly she heard the sound of breaking glass, Troy whimpering in pain. She tried to drag herself to her feet. Then she saw the knife._

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Deanna said urgently, fighting to stop herself throwing up. Booth hurriedly told Brennan to show her where it was, and the two women almost ran from the room. The two men sat facing each other.

"Don't know whether to thank or hit you." Dave stated. "That's more than to my knowledge she's ever told anyone about what happened, including me." He gazed at his hands for a few minutes.

"It's all my fault." He said in pain.

Dave

Deanna and I had been dating for about a year. My mum and her mum had known each other like forever. As a result when Betty started hitting them I knew about it. "You could tell how bad it was by how long elapsed between the beating ending and Sammy's call. It was always Sammy and he always called me. Poor mite think it's the only number he knows. But that night things were different.

"Sammy called me while it was still going on.

_" Sammy?!" he gripped the phone to him the receiver slippery with sweat._

_"Dave. I'm scared." The kid's voice confirmed this. "I think she's really going to hurt time."_

_Bearing in mind what had happened on previous occasions, Dave acted fast. _

_"You and Jake go hid someplace safe O.K.? I'll be there as soon as I can!" _

_He ran out to his car and drove like a manic down the quiet streets, his mind full of all the horrendous stuff that could be happening as he was doing this._

_The block was quiet and the house looked deserted. He pushed the door and it opened with on resistance. _

_"Hello?" he called into the house. _

_"Dave!" two small bundles collided with him_

_"Troy's in the kitchen I can't get him to wake up!" Jake's voice was full of fear and Sammy wasn't making any sense. _

_"Where's your mum?" he asked, determined to protect these kids._

_"She left after she saw the blood."_

_Blood?! Dave felt like his heart had left his body._

_"You know how to dial 911?" he asked Jake who nodded. "Go do that. Then go outside and wait for the ambulance. I don't want you coming back in here."_

_As the boys left he made his way to the kitchen. Troy lay in the middle of it, blood seeping from the many small cuts on his face and arms. There was broken glass all around him. As Dave approached he moaned softly._

_"Come on Troy. Wake up. It's wakey time, not sleepy time." He helped troy into a sitting position, despite his protests._

_"Where's Deanna Troy?" he asked, trying to see his girlfriend. He then noticed Troy's eyes were fixed on a spot not far from the stairs. A dark red stained the brown carpet._

_"Oh Betty!" he said desperately. "What have you done?"_

"She was stabbed. And it was my fault. I didn't realise that Sammy was calling from upstairs. So he had to go down stairs to get to the one safe place he could think of. I shoved them into the middle of that war zone. "She had a knife. She went for Jake for it and Deanna got in the way. She got it in the stomach. Needed two transfusions and nearly a hundred stitches to stabilise her. She's still got the scar. Troy broke a few ribs and got some pretty mean bruises. His face was also cut up quite a bit and he had some head which need hospitalization.

" And it was all my fault!"

Troy

"It wasn't the first time she'd caused scaring. You remember you asked me about that scar on my stomach, the one I told you I got falling off a wall?"

"She did that?" Gabriella asked unable to believe.

Troy nodded. "With a broken bottle. It was the first time I need hospital treatment. I gave them the same story I gave you. Don't think they believed it, but they had no evidence so..." he trailed off and properly looked at Gabriella for the first time.

"If you want to walk out that door and never see me again I'll understand. You can tell the guys whatever you want that I cheated on you or-"

He was cut up in mid sentence as Gabriella pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere." She said.

Deanna POV

As we left the FBI building, Dave draped his coat around me, my jacket having got covered in vomit. I overheard what he said to the agent.

People can think what they want. We're not together because of fear, or pity or guilt. We were meant for each other!

This is why I whisper to him as he helps me in the car. "It wasn't your fault."

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer, I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters associated with it.

Author's Notes: this will be a cross with Bones. It's not a traditional bone's story, but it's not posted for bones. So I don't care. Enjoy.

Author Note 2. I suffer from dyslexia and lack a beta reader. So if my spelling/ grammar really offend anyone would they like to volunteer?

As ever thanks for all my wonderful reviews.

Author Note 3. I've thankfully no experience of Alcoholics' anonymous, so can't tell how this situation would work. Please allow for artist license. Songs referenced are **Grizabella****, Grizabella**** the Glamour Cat**** and Memories, from the Musical Cats, and Lady Madonna by the Beatles. I don't own either.**

Chapter 6

"How are they holding up?" Rosa Parker was huge, cheerful woman, who it was hard to imagine having ever had problems with alcohol. Never the less she ran the Hill Valley Branch of AA.

"As well as can be expected." Booth replied evasively.

Rosa nodded.

"Always a tough bunch." She said. "Loyal too. Never said a word, even when it was obvious..."

She trailed off, apparently realising what she was saying.

"We are aware of the domestic situation." Booth said.

"Fancy term, but I'll let it slide." Rosa said, laughing.

"What can you tell us about Betty?"

"I never saw a woman more determined to quit, and never saw one fail as often." Rosa leant back, shaking her head. "I suppose that's why she did it."

"Mrs Parker?"

"Well when I heard they found her body in the lake, I presumed..."

HHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Kelsi had left her keyboard on. The whole of the Drama group/ Wildcats were in the kitchen, persisting in their attempts to help. Deanna wasn't sure whose idea it had been to rehearses for the Winter Musical while they were here; she suspected Sharpay's but couldn't prove it.

She wandered over, letting her fingers run over the keys as she gazed down at the sheet music spread over the top. Grizabella, from Cats, she remembered Troy mentioning that as the reason he wouldn't be trying out.

Her fingers seemed to move of their own according, picking out first the introduction, then the verse. Her voice too seemed to have a mind of its own, as she heard it softly singing

**"Remark the Cat who hesitates towards you**

**In the light of the door which opens on her like a grin**

**You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand**

**And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin **

**Grizabella the Glamour Cat**

**Grizabella the Glamour Cat**

**Who would ever suppose that that**

**Was Grizabella the Glamour Cat?"**

She relaxed as no one seemed to have heard her. The kids were in the kitchen, creating too much noise to hear much, Sam was asleep upstairs, and Jake was painting. She allowed herself to continue on to what she had always regarded as the second part of the song,

**"She haunted many a low resort**

**Near the grimy road of Tottenham Court**

**She flitted about the No-Man's Land**

**From "The Rising Sun" to "The Friend at Hand"**

**And the postman sighed as he scratched his head**

**"You really had thought she ought to be dead**

**And who would ever suppose that that**

**Was Grizabella the Glamour Cat!"**

**Grizabella the Glamour Cat**

**Grizabella the Glamour Cat**

**Who would ever suppose that that**

**Was Grizabella the Glamour Cat **

**Midnight, not a sound from the pavement**

**Has the moon lost her memory?**

**She is smiling alone**

**In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet**

**And the wind begins to moan"**

She was about to get to her feet when,

"Do you do requests?"Dave stood leaning against the door into the room.

"Depends," she replied, as silkily as any cocktail waitress, "what you got for me?"

Dave gently deposited two ten dollar bills on top of the keyboard, allowing his fingers to run over hers.

"Lady's choice."

HHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Presumed what?"

Rosa looked from Booth to Bones with a confused expression on her face.

"That it was suicide."

Bones shook her head

"The entry angle was incapable. Damage to the-"

"Bones!" Booth interrupted, angrily. He continued. "Why would you think that Mrs Parker?"

Rosa looked uncomfortable.

"Well it was the last time I saw her here. After the session

_Flashback_

_"I can't do." Betty's dark curls spilled out from under their covering._

_"You can!" Biff gripped her hands and gazed desperately into her eyes. "You've got to." _

_As she tried to pull away he added, "Think of your children!"__"They'd be better off without me."_

_"Says who?"__Betty wandered a few yards away from Biff and stood gazing over at the court, where the shadows of four figures could be seem, a ball bouncing between them._

_"I heard from Jack this morning." She said softly. _

_"What did that SOB want?" Biff demanded his whole body taunt._

_"A divorce." She turned to face Biff. "Sent me all the papers. Seems he's met someone else."_

_"Trust me. "Biff began, but Betty interrupted him._

_"They'd all be better off without me." Tears were silently streaming down her face, as Biff pulled her to him._

_"I wouldn't." He said very quietly._

_From the shadows by the entrance to the church, Rosa waited uncomfortably for this scene to finish, so she could go home._

"Who's Biff?" Bones asked.

HHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**"Daylight**

**See the dew on the sunflower**

**And a rose that is fading**

**Roses whither away**

**Like the sunflower**

**I yearn to turn my face to the dawn**

**I am waiting for the day . . . **

**Midnight**

**Not a sound from the pavement**

**Has the moon lost her memory?**

**She is smiling alone****In the lamplight**

**The withered leaves collect at my feet**

**And the wind begins to moan **

**Memory**

**All alone in the moonlight**

**I can smile at the old days**

**I was beautiful then**

**I remember the time I knew what happiness was**

**Let the memory live again **

**Every streetlamp**

**Seems to beat a fatalistic warning**

**Someone mutters**

**And the streetlamp gutters**

**And soon it will be morning**

**Daylight**

**I must wait for the sunrise**

**I must think of a new life**

**And I musn't give in**

**When the dawn comes**

**Tonight will be a memory too**

**And a new day will begin **

**Burnt out ends of smoky days**

**The stale cold smell of morning**

**The streetlamp dies, another night is over**

**Another day is dawning **

**Touch me**

**It's so easy to leave me**

**All alone with the memory**

**Of my days in the sun**

**If you touch me**

**You'll understand what happiness is**

**Look**

**A new day has begun"**

Dave gazed at Deanna as she finished. He knew why she'd chosen that song, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

He too remembered Betty singing it, to sooth a restless Sam and then later with the false promise that she'd stop drinking. He wandered if Deanna had ever stopped believing in it. Somehow he doubted it.

"I know I said Lady's choice," he began cautiously, "but can the next one be less heart breaking?"

Deanna paused, regarding him for a moment, then with a wicked smile on her face, she struck up the opening notes.

**"****Lady Madonna, **

**Children at your feet**

**Wonder how you manage to make ends meet.**

**Who find the money**

**When you pay the rent?**

**Did you think that money way Heaven sent?**

**Friday night arrives without a suitcase.**

**Sunday morning creeping like a nun.**

**Monday's child has learned to tie his bootlace.**

**See how they run."**

Dave grinned gratefully. Whenever he heard this song, he couldn't help but think of her. She was his Lady Madonna.

**"Lady Madonna, **

**Baby at your breast**

**Wonders how you manage to feed the rest.**

**See how they run.**

**Lady Madonna, **

**Lying on the bed.**

**Listen to the music playing in your head**."

He smiled at the look she threw him with this line. He too remembered their first date. He'd planed to take her to his senior prom, but the car had broken down. They had to stop. He'd told her to wait in the car, while he went for a mechanic. She had pointed out that they were nearly 3 miles from the nearest phone. He'd begun apologising, explaining the magical evening he'd had planned, when she had interrupted him.

"who says it's ruined?" she'd asked, getting out of the car, in her low cut greenly, greyly, brown dress. He'd followed her, a little way from the car. She slipped her hand into his, and guided the other one around her waist. And they'd danced. It had been their first kiss.

He opened his mouth to tell her this, but something was wrong.

"**Tuesday afternoon is neverending.**

**Wednesday morning papers didn't come.**

**Thursday night your stockings needed mending**."

The tempo had dropped fairly dramatically, and so had Deanna's voice. As he opened his mouth to ask what the matter was, he saw the tears.

**"See how they run."**

He cursed himself. He should have remembered. This was her song.

The song that a young Betty Holmes Bolton had used in a tiny one bedroom apartment in New York to settle a crying baby. The song that she had sung when she needed to cheer up a child who'd cut their knee, or had their heart broken. This was their song.

**"Lady Madonna,**

**Children at your feet**

**Wonder how you manage to make ends meet**"

She was crying now, making no effort to hide her tears. He came forward, wrapping her in his arms as she sobbed on to his jacket.

"I miss her. I know you think I shouldn't"

"No I don't." He whispered gently, but she didn't seem to hear him.

"And I know logic says after what she did that I shouldn't miss her, or care that she's dead. ...but she...she was..."

"She was your mum." He said gently, holding her while she sobbed. It seemed the best epitaph for Betty.

He held her close while she sobbed into him, occasionally muttering reassuring phrases, or kissing the top of her head. Neither of them noticed Kelsi as she slipped away.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Biff," Rosa said quietly, "was the one who brought Betty here. He was the one who knew all her secrets. He was the one who helped her when her husband took off. In short" she gazed at the two agents.

"He was the man who loved Betty Bolton."

TBC

Well? Love it? Hate it? Hit that Button and let me know. I

I felt given everything that had gone on in the past few days, Deanna deserved her breakdown and I wanted to explore her relationship with Dave further. Also need to introduce Biff who will become very important later on. Can you guess how?


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer, I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters associated with it.

Author's Notes: this will be a cross with Bones. It's not a traditional bone's story, but it's not posted for bones. So I don't care. Enjoy.

Author Note 2. I suffer from dyslexia and lack a beta reader. So if my spelling/ grammar really offend anyone would they like to volunteer?

Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been on Easter Break, which while in theory means I have more time to write, also means I have less access to a computer. So sorry, and I'll try to do better. As ever thanks for all my wonderful reviews.

Chapter 8

"Well looks like Rosa was correct." Booth observed, walking into lab at Albuquerque University, where Bone had set up temporary base camp.

"Biff Tandem was taken the system at age ten, after the death of his grandmother. Seems his mother cleared out when he was four, and his dad was in jail.

"Elizabeth Holmes was taken into care at age nine, after an incident, which led to her younger sister, dying from multiple stab wounds, suspected to be inflicted by her father."

"Well that explains her reaction to what happen that night." Bone observed, leaning over the mortal remains of Elizabeth Bolton. "She must have seen patterns repeating its self and been convinced that she was becoming her father."

Booth nodded.

"Anyway, she had Biff get pushed around, fairly frequently ending up in the same homes. So Rosa indication that he was in love with her are possible. Really nice guy too, two arrests for drunk and disorderly and one for Actual bodily harm."

"So you figure him as the doing?"  
"Doer, Bones. And yes I would have done if I hadn't found out something interesting." Bone's actually lifted her head from the bones.

"You told me Elizabeth Bolton was shot with M9, so I ran a check on them. Guess who has one?"  
Bone shrugged.

"Jack Bolton."

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"You've made a mistake." Deanna said, glancing over Taylor's shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

"You forgot that sin2 + cos21. Can't say I blame you." She glanced over at Troy, Chad and Dave playing basket ball on the court.

"Given the view."

They laughed.

"It's nice to see them playing together." Deanna admitted. "At points this year I didn't think it would happen again."

"Guess it's been a rough year." Gabriella said, sympathetically.

Deanna might have replied, but Sam chose that moment to wander across, clutching his blanket in hand.

"Hey sweetie." Deanna said, holding out her hands. Sam wandered into a hug.

"You feeling better?"

Sam nodded, leaning against her.

"Hey Taylor, Gabriella." He muttered. Both smiled.

"Chad and Troy are wining?" he asked. Ignoring the surprised looks on the girl's faces, Deanna nodded. "Not much of a challenge. While I love Dave as much as life it's self, he didn't stand a chance."

"Who's on Dave's team?" Sam asked.

Deanna laughed.  
"Zeke. And he's more interested in trying to figure my secret pasta recipe, which, if you think you can eat without sacrificing to the porcelain gods, I'd better finish. Coming?"

Sam nodded and all four got to their feet.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Good to see Sammy's feeling better," Dave observed, attempting to tackle Troy. "Haven't seen him that sick in a long time."

"Keep your head in the game!" Chad joked, slam dunking.

"Oh yeah?!" Dave said, "So how come I can?" he dived low, grabbing the ball on the rebound, and running down the court. He flung the ball and it hit the board, flying half way back up the court.

Dave shrugged.

"Well at least your sister wasn't here to see that." He observed, laughing.

"She's seen you do worse!" Troy replied, sending the ball flying straight into the net.

"True." Dave admitted. "Don't know why she sticks with me."

Chad shifted uncomfortably,

"Do you know why you stick her?" He said in a rush.

Dave, slightly confused, replied, "Because I love her."

"Yeah," Troy said, rolling the ball across his shoulders. "But how do you know?"

Dave shrugged, gazing at the boys. This was serious. Maybe their first love. So he had to tell them edited versions.

"I figured it out the day after you broke your wrist. I knew she was lying to me, and it made me so mad. But the first time I knew she was special was the actually the last time Sam was this sick. You remember?"

Troy nodded.

"Well your mum...wasn't well, so Deanna cancelled a date. I came round to see her." A huge goofy grin on his face. "She was in the kitchen, dressed in sweat pants and a huge NKU sweatshirt. The shirt was covered in bake bean and vomit stains, she had blood or ketchup, I never figured out which, in her hair and Sammy was clinging to her ankle, having just throw up. And" he declared, shaking his head. "She was still the best looking girl in the world. And the hottest!" he added grinning and dodging a blow from Troy, while Chad laughed.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"You know," Gabriella said, as they entered the big airy kitchen, "I've heard Troy rave about your pasta supreme, but I've never actually tried it."

Deanna laughed.

"Lucille hates it. Says it's full of fat. She's probably right, but the guys blow it off in a practice, and I blow it off running after them!"

She moved around with the ease of one use to command, but still slightly uncertainly.

"Post is here." Jake wandered, depositing three letters, a box and a sketch book on the table.

"This is really good." Taylor said, noticing the drawing of Troy, Chad and Dave on the court, on the first page of the book. The players seemed to move, the sun bouncing off the tarmac.

"No it's really…" Deanna turned around, her eye brow raised. "Just a sketch. I'll work it up later. Who's the package for?" he asked, eager to change the subject.

"Don't know." Deanna said, picking it up, "just says for the Bolton's."

Picking up scissors, she cut open the package. She looked in and froze.

"Deanna? Deanna" Gabriella said, touching her arm as she backed up against the cupboards, shaking.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed. The guys came running. Troy froze. As she had backed away Deanna had upset the box, spilling its content over the table…

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer, I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters associated with it.

Author's Notes: this will be a cross with Bones. It's not a traditional bone's story, but it's not posted for bones. So I don't care. Enjoy.

Author Note 2. I suffer from dyslexia and lack a beta reader. So if my spelling/ grammar really offend anyone would they like to volunteer?

Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been on Easter Break, which while in theory means I have more time to write, also means I have less access to a computer. So sorry, and I'll try to do better. As ever thanks for all my wonderful reviews.

Chapter 9

"I didn't kill her." Jack Bolton said, gazing at Booth.

"What happened to your gun, Mr. Bolton?"

"I left it behind when I left Hill Valley. With the man I thought would help Elizabeth." He sighed, "I'd guess I'd better explain." He ran his hands though his hair, and fixed his eye on a point over Booth's shoulder.

"I love Lucille, I really do. But it's not like...what I had with Betty."

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"They're mum's." Deanna repeated. She was shaking. They had by common consent moved into the living room. The four Bolton's were on the couch, everyone else was spread out over the room. Gabriella brought a cup of tea though. Deanna placed it down untasted.

"Mum had three bits of jewelry she said she wanted to be buried in. The ring dad gave her when they got married, her crucifix, and her bead necklace that uncle Jonny gave her before she left. The rest was ours…"

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"When I met Betty, I knew she was a mean drunk, but I figured, it was college and that she'd stop. She didn't. It got worse."

He ran his hands though his hair again, his whole body tense.

"I never stop loving her. Not even when the violence started. I used to wander how women could stick around when a guy was hitting them. Never thought I'd find out."

"Then why when you left did you leave your children in her care, despite knowing her problems?" Bones asked, confused.

Jack sighed.

"I wanted to help her. When we went to those AA meetings, they used to talk about enablers. Partners who perpetuated the problem. I thought I had to be that. Because she was a great mother."

He shook his head.

"I know it's hard to believe, but no matter what else she was, Betty was a great Mum! She always gave up drinking the minute she found out she was pregnant, even with Sam. That's how I know it wasn't the alcohol. I thought that if I wasn't in the picture, that she'd get it together. Clean up her act and…be O.K." he trailed into silence.

"I never thought, never imagined that she'd start hitting the kids. I only found out about when Deanna got in contact with me."

"So you claim that during those ten years you had no contact with your wife?" Booth demanded. "Or your children?" he added with deliberation.

"I know you think I'm scrum, but... yes."  
"We've got a witness who says that you wrote to your wife requesting a divorce about a month before her death."

Jack's head sunk into his hands.

"Do you deny it?"

"no." Jack suddenly sounded very tired. "when I left, I also wanted to get out of basket ball. I'd done some coaching at the local youth centre. Loved any minute of it. So took a basic course, and here I am." He shrugged. "I met Lucille at one of the schools open evenings. It wasn't the passion I felt with Betty, but it was still," he shrugged. "Good. I told her the truth. She agreed with me that it. Shared your opinion of me. " He grimaced. "Eventually I told her that I'd write to Betty, asking for a divorce and access to the kids." He shook his head. "I gave Betty my mobile number before I left, but every time I tried to call her, she slammed the phone down, or left it off the hook. So I wrote to her. I thought I made it clear all I wanted was access. "He lifted his head and gazed at the two agents.

"Had I wanted Betty dead, I wouldn't have needed to shoot her. All I've had to do was get sole custody. Separation from her kids would have killed Betty."

"What about the gun?" Booth was clearly annoyed that they had wandered off course.

"Betty always hated that thing, wouldn't have it in the house. I was scared of what would happen to her, a woman on her own with kids, so when I left I gave it to the man I was sure would take my place."

"Who was that?"

"Biff Tandem."

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"The locket, the dog tags, the pendant and the bracelet. It's all here." Deanna continued distractedly, getting to her feet. "We have to call the FBI guy. Where's his number?"

Dave smiled at the look of astonishment on the face of the wildcat's faces.

If anything he was surprised at the time she's taken.

"You didn't touch anything did you?"

"No. not the jewelry or the letters." Dave said, gently, moving to take her hand in his. It was as cold as ice.

"The letters?" Deanna asked, turning to face him.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The phone was ringing as they exited the office. Booth picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

TBC

Author note. There are two more chapters of story, and an epilogue. So basically what I want to know is, do you want to hear from Biff or read the letters first? Also who do you want to be on the phone? Please let me know, I've had the chapters running in my head all break, and I've got exams coming up so need to revise. Not so easy if plot bunnies won't shut up. So please get back to me soon!!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer, I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters associated with it.

Author's Notes: this will be a cross with Bones. It's not a traditional bone's story, but it's not posted for bones. So I don't care. Enjoy.

Author Note 2. I suffer from dyslexia and lack a beta reader. So if my spelling/ grammar really offend anyone would they like to volunteer?

Author's Note 3: Massive congratulations to anyone who writes Angst on a regular bias. This chapter especially nearly killed me. So enjoy.

Chapter 10

The letters lay on the grey surface of the FBI table, like six unexploded bombs. Their six owners stood regarding them.

"You can read them." The agent, not the one who had brought them news of their mother's death, this one was a stranger said.

"We're dusted for prints."

Jack Bolton nodded, and forced himself to walk over to the table and pick up the letter address to him.

_My dearest Jack,_

_What can I say? I hate you? I love? They're both true and yet both lies. _

_I want to stop loving you. I've try to stop loving you. But I can't! _

_You're a part of me, just like I'm a part of you. Nothing either can do will change that!_

_But I can't forgive you. I can't forgive you giving up. On our marriage. On our children. On me. No I lie the last one is probably the only thing I can forgive you for._

_I gave Deanna your number. I just hope she's got more courage than either of us. Enough to call you. I can't, I won't' leave my babies to the system._

_When I first I thought you'd be the one who'd stop the pain and heal me. I know better now. Love can't heal pain, it causes too much. So it is to another I must turn for healing._

_This is goodbye, Jack. _

_I'll love you till the end of time._

_Elizabeth._

He thought for a moment, remembering the dark haired girl almost pouring coffee over him in that diner in New York, a life time ago. Then he couldn't help it. For the first time since he'd heard the news he had to fight to stop the tears. Not for Elizabeth Holmes Bolton, but for the girl in that diner. So young, but already knowing so much.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Deanna fought the lump in her thought, as she opened the envelope. In an instant her mother's scent overwhelmed her, and it was a few minutes before she could focus on what was actually written

_Deanna,_

_My little girl, my rock and my tower of strength._

_You know I thought I had this all figured out in my head on the way here, but now I'm here I don't know what to write._

_I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't a better mother. Sorry you had to take my role. Sorry you never had a childhood. But most of all I'm sorry for last night. I never understood why my father hit me or my sister. I thought it must be because we're bad._

_But you're not bad. You're a stronger, purer, kinder better, person than either your father or me. You're been there for all of us through thick and thin._

_I know must people would say that I should tell you to look after your brothers, but I know that's a waste of ink. Because you've always looked after them, and protected them from anyone who wanted to harm them. Including me._

Several large stains littered the paper and the gap between the paragraphs was bigger than it should have been

_I have to write this quickly, or I'll cry and ruin it._

_Don't let what happened to me destroy you! It was never that powerful! Take your life and live it, either with Dave or with someone else._

_My only regret is that I won't be around to see it. Because I know you'll do an incredible job._

_Take care my lady Madonna. Never lose the music in your head. Because when you hear it I'll be there._

_I love you, baby girl_

Deana leant into Dave, her tears overflowing. She couldn't, she wouldn't remembered the last time she'd seen her mother. Instead she remembered the last time she'd seen her sober.

**"_He's asleep." Betty's voice was heavy with relief as she sat down next to Deana. The books spread across the bed, and Deanna focused on them, unsure of how to handle this._**

**"_He's just worried."_**

**"_About me." _**

_**Deanna opened her mother to deny it, but she saw the pointlessness of it.**_

__

**"_I-" Betty began, but Deanna interrupted her._**

**"_Don't. Don't make a promise we both know you can't keep."_**

_**Betty nodded.**_

**"**_**Deanna." She said slowly "I want you to make me a promise."  
Deanna lifted her head. This was serious. Her mother's tone told her that.**_

**"_I want you to promise me, that if anything happens to me," she held up her hand to silence her daughter's protests, "that if anything happens to me, that you'll call this number."_**

_**She handed over a dog-eared, creased scrap of paper, with digits written on it and a name. The last person she wanted to speak to.**_

**"_Mum-"_**

**"_Just promise."_**

**"**_**I promise." Deanna said, folding up the paper again, "but I'm not going to need it." She leant into a hug with Betsey as she now did with Dave**._

No one had been more surprised than Dave to discover that there was a letter for him. He now held it, with one hand, the other holding Deana's' sobbing form against his chest.

_Dear Dave._

_Don't blame yourself. I known for a while that this was the only way it could end._

_My grandmother's engagement ring, it's the one with the emerald on it. I want you to have._

_I know you told me, that you and Deanna aren't in that place yet, but maybe by the time you get this you will be. And if you never reach that place. Hold it for her. I know I trust you to look after her._

_Which we both know she needs._

He gazed at the girl in his arms then at the ring in his pocket. He knew what he wanted to do. His mind drifted to the last time he'd seen Betty. He could still see her, standing beneath the tree, trying to force the ring into his hands and his refusal to take it. Too scared to be tied down.

He hoped she'd know that what she had done had been what brought him to that place. Because, he thought as he breathed in Deanna's scent and felt her heart been in rhythm with his, I can't lose you.

The ball hit the hoop again. Troy fought to stop himself from swearing. He was grateful that the FBI Building had a basketball court. He knew it look insensitive, but he had to get out of there. He couldn't ever remember seeing Deanna crying like that. Or having seen that look on his father's face. He caught the ball on the rebound and sat on top of it. There was no delaying the moment. He opened the letter.

_Dear Troy._

_So how many did you miss?_

_That's right. I know what you'll have done. You'll have take this, and run to the nearest court. Then you'll shot five, maybe ten hoops, and miss before you'll sit down on the ball and read this._

_You're your father's son, no matter what I've tried to do._

_That's not a bad thing, sweet heart. No matter what you may think I love your father. And I love you._

_There's one thing I will say though. You're much braver than he ever was. You fight for what you want._

_That's said; don't let your father take the music from you. He thinks it's responsible for me. He doesn't understand that if it wasn't for the music, I'd have never made it this far._

_So Dance or Play or both. Whatever you do. Never stop fighting for what you want. I'll be watching you to make sure._

_Goodbye_

The tears fell salty on to his cheeks and he was surprised to feel an arm slip around him. Looking up he saw Gabriella kneeling next to him, her arms holding him.

"Lucille called me." She said in explanation. He couldn't stop the tears, even if he wanted to. Instead he leant into her, understanding for the first time what Deanna meant about feeling safe and scared in the same breath.

"The last thing I remember," he muttered into Gabriella chest, "before she changed. She's in the kitchen and she's sing memory. From Cats. And she's crying, but I don't know why."

Gabriella held him closer. She had no words and there were none to say.

Jake locked the cubicle door, and opened the envelope. He knew he'd hurt Deana if she knew he'd done this, but he wanted to be alone with mum. He opened the envelope. A photo fell out and he picked it up. It was a copy of The Blessed Damozel' he remembered the richness of the colours and the way his mother had gazed at her.

"But what did he feel?" she muttered. Was that how she saw herself? Earthbound and pining for her lover who died young? He began to read.

_My dear Jake._

_Out of all my children you're the one most like me. You explode rather than simmer, you never do anything by half and you're artist._

_That said, I'd love to be able to paint like you do. I love looking at all your painting of the myths of Arthur that Deanna told you._

_Yet when I look for myself, I don't see me in the dragons, the monsters, or the evil knights. I see myself as a princess chained to a rock, or as the lady of shallot imprisoned in a tower. The monsters are all greens, claret, scarlet, red, brown and white. Is that how you see me little one? Trapped by a dragon of my addiction and needing rescuing?_

_You should listen to the medieval stories better. The damsel is usually perfectly capable of rescuing herself._

_On second thoughts maybe you understand the stories better than I do._

_I' sorry little one._

_Promise me this. You'll keep painting. Just paint one more picture for me. Breaking free of a monster's control._

_I love you Jakey. Keep an eye on your brother and sister O.K.? They bottle too much up_.

It took all of Sam's self-control to stop himself from fidgeting. He couldn't read the letter, as it wasn't written in Braille, so he had to wait for Deanna to regain her self-control.

"o.k. Sammy." she said, tears still obvious in her voice. "Let's see what mum had to say to you shall we?"

_Dear Sammy._

_Do not forget to thank Deanna for reading this to you. She'll be upset enough without having to go though it again._

_Do you remember how scared you were when you first started to lose your sight? You asked me how you'd find us. I took your fingers and ran them along my bracelet. Told you that if you ever needed to find me, to just feels for the bracelet. And that I'd help you find your way._

_The bracelet is yours now Sammy. And you must find your own way._

_I love you my baby_

He held the letter in his fingers for a moment before saying softly,

"We need to get to the lake."  
Deanna nodded.

"And quickly."


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer, I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters associated with it. Please, Please Review!!

Author Note the poem referenced is the Lady of Shallot by Alfred Lord Tennyson. I don't own this. _Italics are flashbacks._

Chapter 11.

Deanna POV.

The lake is less than a mile from our home. Whenever mum went missing, that's where we'd find her. It's true this time.

Biff is sitting under a chestnut tree, gazing across the lake. There's gun in his lap, and I'm told he threatened the agents earlier, but now it just lies there.

How he knew I was there, I don't know. But he speaks softly.

"She always loved it here. Said it was the one place that wasn't spoilt."  
I nod gently.

"No matter what those monsters did to her, she said she could always find peace here."

I nod again.

"That's why you came here isn't? After Dave called you?"

He turns and looks at me like he's seeing me for the first time.

"You look like your mum," he says, even though I know that's a lie. My mum was pale and blonde. I'm like dad, dark. "But you're not like her or your dad."  
"They broke the mould when they made us." I tell him.

It's true too. None of us fit in any of the categories.

I'm smart and a kid from a broken home. Yet somehow I'm O.K.

Troy's a basket ball jock and singer. Go figure.

Jake can create a whole world in seconds, but he can also run like the wind.

Sam's blind, but he knows more about what's going on than anyone else.

"She loved you. Never doubt that."  
"I know." I say, leaving the lines, ignoring the yells of the agents and sitting a few yards from him.

"That's why she did it isn't it?"  
"Did what?"  
"Ask you to end it." I say with the same casualness as though we were discussing the weather. But inside my heart feels like it will burst.

Biff gazes out at the lake, but he isn't seeing it, or rather he isn't seeing it the way it looks now. He's seeing it the way it looked back then.

"_Betty. Betty!" he didn't even bother to stop the truck before he climbed out of it. He could see her, lying in the foetal position in the moonlight. Weeping._

"_Betty. It's O.K. I'm here." He ran over and cradled her in his arms. She looks at him with red eyes, too old and too deep for her._

"_I killed her Biff." She says.  
"No. Deanna's fine. She's at the hospital."_

"_Not Deanna." She turns her eyes back to the lake. "Her. Betty Holmes. The mother, the wife, the woman who had her whole life ahead of her. She's dead now."  
Biff hugged her close not understanding._

"_Deanna didn't scream. Jenny did. But Deanna, she didn't even look shocked. Like she knew this would happen."  
"She was just surprised, she knew you didn't-"_

"_Didn't mean it!" Betty laughter was dark and ironic. "Just like all the times before. Just like all the times he hit me."  
"You're not him" Biff said gently, pushing some hair from her face_

_She nods and moves slightly. Suddenly he sees what's she's cuddling. _

"_I'm not going to be." She says holding her husband gun._

"_Betty. We'll go, speak to Rosa. There's got to be something else..." he trailed off at the look on her face._

"_There isn't." She said, lifting the gun to her forehead. She clicked the safety catch._

"_No!" Biff felt like he was screaming, but his voice was calm. "I can't let you do that to yourself."  
She turned to face him, her eyes full of unshed tears._

"_Then help me." She said. He paused slowly taking the gun from her. She knelt down in from of him. He hesitated.  
"Please!" she cried. He pulls the trigger. _

Deanna POV.

For a moment we both gaze into each other's eyes. And for a moment we both hear a gunshot, even though there is none.

_She fell down. He knelt beside her, the tears streaming down his face. She wasn't dead. He could hear her crying. It took him a few seconds to realise that she wasn't crying. She was singing. Unbidden, a memory from years ago rose to his mind. A poem she was learning as an audition piece. _

"Lying, robed in snowy white  
That loosely flew to left and right --  
The leaves upon her falling light --  
Thro' the noises of the night,  


She floated down to Camelot:  
And as the boat-head wound along  
The willowy hills and fields among,  
They heard her singing her last song,  
The Lady of Shalott.

Heard a carol, mournful, holy,  
Chanted loudly, chanted lowly,  
Till her blood was frozen slowly,  
And her eyes were darkened wholly,  
Turn'd to tower'd Camelot.  
For ere she reach'd upon the tide  
The first house by the water-side,  
Singing in her song she died,  
The Lady of Shalott."

_Gently he lifted her on to the raft that only a few days ago he had built. There was a box clutched in her hands. He gently took it from her and placed it beside her. _

_Then with the skill and dignity of a Viking, he pushed the raft out on the lake. The song floated back to him, as the raft moved off, but if he was asked he had no idea of her last song. He stood watching until the raft reached the middle of the lake and sank from view._

"But Lancelot mused a little space  
He said, "She has a lovely face;  
God in his mercy lend her grace,  
The Lady of Shalott."" He recited softly.

He knew in truth two people had died that day. Betty hadn't only made him kill her. She'd killed him as well.

xxxx

Well? I know you're reading this. Let me know what you think. Only one more chapter to go!!


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer, I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters associated with it. Please, Please Review!!

Author Note: The song referenced is _Journey to the Heaviside Layer_ from Cats. I don't own it.

Epilogue

Deanna POV

After the cops take Biff away, I stay by the lake.

I know why they have to, but it doesn't seem fair. She wanted to die. Biff was just the gun.

I let my eyes run out over the surface of the lake. There's a raft in the middle of it, its pilot standing up.

Suddenly she turns to face me, shielding her eyes from the sun. I know who it is. Mum.

Her eyes lock with mine and she smiles and waves. The woman I want to remember. The one who loved us. The one who was trapped and now is free.

Which is why as I wave back I whisper "Goodbye."

She turns and the raft carries her to where the sun is sinking into the lake.

Dave steps out beside me and wraps his arms around me.

"I saw her too." He whispers softly.

"She had to say goodbye." I say gently.

As Dave leads me back to the car, I know I'll never return to Hill Valley. It was my home, but evil, hidden below the surface corrupted it. I need to move on with my life. I don't know where that will be, but I know it won't be here.

Which is why, as we drive away, I turn back in the passage seat.

It's a long way from the lake, but I can still make out the raft. A figure, a soldier, has joined the woman there. I never met, but I've seen his face in a thousand photographs. Uncle Jonny came to bring her home.

Which is why I whisper yet again,

"Goodbye."

Troy

"Can't believe you talked me into this." Troy said, gazing at the heavily made up face that stared at him from the dressing room mirror. The stripes of** Munkustrap**, the Jellicoe cat stared back.

"You're only saying this before the last song?" Gabriella asked, adjusting her makeup. In less than three minutes, Grizabella would be reborn, requiring a very quick costume chance.

"Wasn't talking to you." Troy said, grinning. He pulled her towards him.  
"I love you." Those three simple words were out before he could stop them. Despite that he was unafraid. Before either had a chance to say anything, the music for Magical Mr. Mistoffeles finished, and they were on.

"Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel  
Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer"

Looking out across the audience, Troy could see the wild cats with Chad, been prodded occasionally by Taylor to make sure he stayed awake.

"Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel  
Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer"

He could see his family. Jack watching with trepidation, Lucille enjoy every moment.

"Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel  
Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer"

Deanna fighting not to cry. Well he thought as the songs continued, she might cry all though memories, but she'd be smiling soon, if Dave's plan came off.

Sam and Jake both had their eyes closed and both were simply lost the music. Remembering songs that they had half forgotten.

"Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel  
Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer"

It was as the last line of this song came, as Gabriella big costume change came, that he was aware of someone else. Someone standing, just by the door, watching. He could only just see her, but he knew who she was. Mum.

As the audience applauded rapidly, she joined in too, though there were tears on her cheeks. As he watched, her mouth formed the words, "goodbye."

Then she turned and left.

Troy was about to go after her, when Gabriella gripped his hand for the bow and he stopped.

Instead, he whispered in her direction,

"Goodbye."

Dave.

The applause is almost finished as I make my way on to the stage. I've got this huge speech planned in my head, but once I'm up there I can't remember any of it.

Which is why I just get down on one knee with the emerald ring held out,

"Deanna Christine Holmes Bolton. Will you marry me?"  
In answer she runs up on the stage and pulls me in for a kiss, much to Jack's annoyance. For a moment, there's only us. Then I'm aware of someone else, smiling and clapping near us. I can see Betty standing there.

"I'll protect her forever." I promise softly.

She nods and then turns, walking out of sight. As I hug Deanna against me, so absorbed in my own joy, a part of me still whispers.

"Goodbye."

Jake

Red, green, blue, were flung on the canvas. It had been in work since the day he received the letters, but it was only now that he stood back to admire his handiwork.

He had originally planned it as the final scene from the lady of Shallot, but as he now stood admiring the work.

It showed a glass box, dusty and covered with dirt. A metal lid, lay in a hand, that was as old and as gnarled as Biffs. A butterfly was emerging from the bottle, its wings badly damaged. But it was still flying away.

Looking closely you could see a human face gazing up out at it. Jake's fingers ran across that face, as he whispered,

"Goodbye."

Sam

Sam stood beside the road, waiting for the beeping to announce it was safe. His finger's stroked the bracelet, fastened that morning by Deanna on his upper arm. He knew it was there.

The beeping came, and he walked across, counting the steps to the curve. It was as he got up on to the sidewalk, that he was aware of someone there beside himself. He knew the person, so he let them take his fingers and run them softly over her face, to let him "see" them.

"I love you Mama," he said softly, and for a moment he could see her face smiling sadly at him. Maybe he imagined it, but he knew he hadn't imagined the voice in his ear that gently whispered

"Goodbye."

Jack.

There was a photo of all them. It had been take when Deanna was 9, Troy 7, Jake 3 and Sam 1. Betty had just returned from rehab and was at least for the moment sober. To celebrate they'd gone out to Desert National Refuge to celebrate. The 

photo showed them all grouped together, gazing out at the camera. Troy and Deanna knelt at the front, grinning stupidly. Betty was just behind them, her arms wrapped around Jake and Sam. His arms were wrapped around Betty's neck.

Signing Jack Bolton slipped the picture into the frame, and placed in pride of place on the mantel piece. Turning he saw a woman standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Betty?!" he whispered. She nodded softly, her dark hair bobbing with her.

"Betty, I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly, both accepting his apologise and giving her own in the same breathe. Gently she turned and walked away, but the hot desert breeze, blowing in though the open kitchen door carried to him her words,  
"goodbye."

Fini

Well that's all folks. UNLESS YOU HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON AND LET ME KNOW THAT YOU WANT A SEQUEL!


End file.
